Warriors
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: The world we live in, isn't the only world out there. There is a kingdom in a different dimension known as Adela, and is ruled by a great king. Only thing is, it's in trouble. All it will take is for 4 unlikely heroes to save the day. And maybe along the way, 2 will find love. Septiishu & Mark X OC. Hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**Tell me what you guys think. I love feedback. I also got this idea from reading the comic of "Septic Quest". Don't know how to pronounce the author's name for that story, but it's pretty good so far. Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Prologue**

Long ago, in a far away dimension known as Adela, there lived a kingdom ruled by a great King named Emrick, and a Queen named Emily. They ruled with kindness and love, and showed what true love really was to everyone in their kingdom, for they loved each other very much.

But one day, war broke out between the King's army and the vampire mistress Arabella, with her husband Lion by her side. The battle was a bloody one, and King Emrick had lost a lot of men in that battle. But what he didn't expect, was to lose his lovely wife during it. He got the message of his wife's sudden state, making him rush over to her, but found that he was too late, and that she was gone.

All he could hear was Arabella's laughter throughout the air as his love and life layed there in his arms, lifeless and cold. It was in that moment, that he chose 4 special kids with special powers and made them the Warriors of Adela. He sent them out, once they were ready, to fight off Arabella and her men. They faught long and hard, before it was the end and Arabella lost. But she wasn't destroyed, as for she ran away, leaving the 4 warriors to die.

When the king heard of their death, but also of their success against Arabella's army, he immediately had a portrait made of them, and had it be hanged in the doorway of his castle, in honor of their bravery.

As the years went on, King Emrick grew ill, and his son took the throne once his father passed away. And the moment he did, Arabella's army had been reformed, and she demanded another attack on the kingdom of Adela, leaving the new king to decide to send his own army, or find 4 new kids to stop the threat. Following in his father's footsteps, he chose 4 new kids to take on Arabella and her husband. Only thing was...they lived in a different dimension.

 **~Ireland, 2016~**

"But thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" YouTuber JackSepticEye yelled into his microphone, before hearing his door creak open. He looked over at it, and smiled when he saw ginger blond hair looking at him, with a smile on her face. "Hey Wiishu." He said before turning off his camera and recording software.

"Hey Jack." Signe Hansen (also known as Wiishu) replied as Jack stood up and walked up to her. He pulled her close to him with a slight grin on his face.

"I thought we agreed that you would stay out of here when I'm recording." Jack stated, before pecking her on the lips.

"I know, but I heard you were done recording and had to come see you." Signe said. "Also...follow me." She pulled Jack out of the room and down the stairs. She lead him into the living room, only to show him that the TV was acting up.

"The hell?" Jack stated as he looked closely at it. "It's never been completely white before!"

"That's why I came up to get you. It's been weird, every channel I change it to it just shows this white screen. I don't get it." Signe said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Weird indeed." Jack said, before a voice popped out. It was female and sounded like a tour guide.

"Welcome to Adela..." It began, making Jack back away to protect Signe. "...hold on to your chair, for this will be a bumpy ride." After the voice spoke, a beam of light shot out at Signe and Jack, and when it died down, both people were gone with a scream.

 **~L.A, California~**

"What a beautiful day this is." A young girl of 21 years said as she was walking down the sidewalk with a friend keeping her company.

"I know, right?" A voice was speaking to her as well, which made her look up at him with an eye roll. "I could stay out here all day. But, sadly, videos have to be made."

"Yeah, the struggles of YouTube sensation, Markiplier." The girl said, sarcastically, which received her a look from the man, Markiplier.

"Oh, come on...don't you have a video to make yourself?" Mark asked.

"Nope...I don't upload every single day like you and your friends do. I do a video once a week, and I posted that new song yesterday." The girl said, as they walked up to the front door of Mark's place.

"Well then, join me for a gaming video. I'm sure that might boost up your subscribers."

"I'll just wait in the living room. If I was to do a video with you, all your fans will think we're dating."

"Damn it, you're right." Mark stated as they walked inside, only to see the TV in the living room completely white. "Weird, I don't remember keeping the TV on like that."

"Or having it be completely white. No static anywhere." The girl said as Mark walked up to her at the TV now.

"Maybe Matt or Ryan left it on before heading out. I'm sure that's..." Mark began, before voice spoke up.

"Welcome to Adela..." It began, sounding like a tour guide. "...please, keep your hands and arms to yourself as you are being transported to a different world." And with that, a beam of light shot out at Mark and the girl, surrounding them in the bright substance, and when it died down, Mark and the girl was gone from the house.

 **~Adela~**

The new king stood in the throne room of his castle, waiting for the arrival of the 4 warriors he had chosen.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, my king." His royal advisor comforted with a slight bow to him, making him look at him with a stern look.

"I'm sure they will too. It's just been a while since I sent Carrie to go get them." The new king said, as a bright light came into the room, and shined for a short while.

"They are here, my king." The voice known as Carrie said from the air, as the light went out, revealing Jack, Signe, Mark, and the girl that was with Mark, falling to the ground with a thud.

"OW! Gosh damn it!" Jack yelled as he stood up slowly **(not putting God's name if vein in this story...NO WAY)**. "Signe, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack." Signe answered as they helped each other up.

Mark immediately looked over to them, and was shocked. "Jack? Signe?" He stated as he stood up, and helped the girl up too.

"Mark?" Jack said in surprise himself. "What are you...wait, gotta be specific...WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

"OW! Mind keeping it down, loud mouth?!" The girl said with a giggle following afterwards as she rubbed her ear.

"Relax, you 4..." The king's royal advisor began as he went in front of them. "...you are in a little kingdom known as Adela. It is in a different dimension, so time runs differently here. Also, time in your dimension has stopped for you 4."

"Really?" The girl stated. "Wait...who the hell are you?"

"I am David Cupe, The Royal Advisor for our recently new king." The man said as he turned toward his king and bowed slightly.

"Whoa..." The girl said as she looked at him. But the the men of the group, seemed to have known him already.

"Felix?!" Mark and Jack spoke out in unison, making the young king chuckle.

"Hey guys!" The man, now known as Felix, began. "As you can tell, I'm the king of this little kingdom." He walked down from his throne and to the group of 4.

"But, I saw you had uploaded a video to YouTube earlier today!" Jack stated, still in shock.

"Yeah, I'm aloud to go back to our dimension, just so I can do my videos for YouTube, but then it's back here to rule over this little kingdom." Felix explained.

"Why are we here, Felix? And how is that you are the king of this kingdom?" Signe asked. It finally had clicked who he was. Jack hung out with him and Mark at the New York thing.

"Many years ago, before I was old enough to become king, my father went to battle with the vampire mistress Arabella, and her husband Lion. Our army had lost a lot of men then, and when my father came home, he found my mother was dead because of Arabella." Felix began, as he walked past them to a photo of his mother and father. "When that happened, he sent out 4 special kids to fight instead. They had special powers that were able to slow down Arabella's army, but using them destroyed them as well."

"Brutal." The girl stated as she placed a hand on her hip.

"When my father heard of their death and victory, he commitioned a portrait of them, and has it hanging in the hallway by the front doors." Felix continued as his friends and the new girl listened. "But now, with me as King, Arabella has started to terrorize the kingdom again, and we need help from 4 new warriors."

"And I take it that's where we come in, huh?" Signe stated as she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Exactly." Felix stated before showing them down the hall towards the portrait of the previous Warriors of Adela. "These were the Warriors that died in battle years before."

As the 4 friends walked up to the portrait, they noticed how each one had their own personality. There was a girl wearing green and blue, who had blue wings on her back. Her brown hair had some gray in it, and she looked like a yeller with the way her mouth was opened. Jack noticed her right away, and saw how similar she looked to him, only as a female.

Mark noticed a young girl in the photo wearing red and pink, and had pink wings on her back. She had boy short black hair, and her brown eyes immediately reminded the young YouTuber of himself as a female as well.

Signe noticed a boy with ginger blond hair standing next to the girl who looked like a female Jack. He was wearing a bunch of different shades of oranges. He had deep blue eyes like she did, and held a fireball in his one hand.

And now, the girl looked up at a boy with brown hair and white tips. He had hazel blue eyes like she did, and wore a bunch of ice blue colors. At first, she wondered who he was, and how he looked like a male version of her, but the white tips kind of made it look like he wasn't like her at all. Maybe she was just seeing things.

"There's no way I can do this." She said as she looked at Felix.

"Missy, I know you are feeling overwhelmed right now, but if you just..." Felix began, before he noticed the guy with the white tips on his brown hair and then back at the girl. "What's your name?"

"What, you don't know?" The girl stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, tell me!" Felix yelled, making everyone look at the girl now. Jack and Signe wanted to know themselves, but didn't have the time to ask, because David took over than.

The girl sighed as she looked back at the portrait of the Warriors of Adela, as she spoke her name. "It's Britny...Britny Blake."

"Oh, my; God! I've heard of you!" Signe yelled. "You're a really good singer on YouTube is what I heard!"

"Thanks." The girl, finally known as Britny said as she looked back at Felix. "Why did you need to know my name?"

"You just look familiar is all." Felix stated, before introducing the 4 old Warriors in the portrait. "Jacklyn Fairy..." Felix continued, pointing to the girl who looked like a female JackSepticEye. "...she was the Warrior that could control green fireballs, and, to my surprise, septic goo."

"Okay, she was definitely me as a girl." Jack stated.

"Markelle Ficsher..." Mark looked at the girl with the boy short black hair as Felix pointed her. "...she was the Warrior controlling fire, which was really helpful back then."

"Wow." Mark stated.

"Saul Hanna..." He pointed to the ginger blond man, making Signe look at him again. "...he controlled anything that involved art, like paint and, the rainbow really."

"Wow! He liked art like I do now!" Signe exclaimed

"And lastly...Brent Black, the Warrior who was able to manipulate snow, ice...and the moon."

"That would explain the white tips on his hair." Jack stated.

"Each one of you are like these people, obviously, considering you all look like them."

"I look like none of them!" Britny yelled.

"Are you sure? Because you do look a little like Brent there." Mark stated.

"No I don't! Do I have white tips on my hair?! I don't think so!"

"Anyway, you all have their powers to stop Arabella's army and bring peace back to Adela." Felix continued.

"None of us have any powers, King Felix." Britny said. "At least...I don't."

Mark looked at her, and sighed. She was being more stubborn than usual, and it was starting to bug him a little bit.

"Miss Blake..." Felix began, as he walked up to her. "...I know you feel like you're drowning in knowledge that is, in your opinion, useless..."

"You could say that again."

"...but hear me out." Felix interrupted her, making the young singer look at the young king. "You have Brent Black inside you, and all you have to do...is to tap into that side of you."

"Whatever. I'll try." She said, as everyone backed away from her, as she concentrated by closing her eyes. "Alright...here goes nothing." She shot her arm out, only to feel nothing coming out. She opened her eyes to see nothing there, and looked back at the king. "See...nothing. I'm out." She began to walk away, when she felt a cool breeze blow past her.

"Where...did you guys feel that?" She asked as she turned to them, and when she turned back, she jumped and fell on her butt, for standing in front of her, was Arabella.

"Arabella...how'd you get in here!? Guards!" Felix yelled, as some guards came to take her away, before she swiped her long nailed hand in the air, freezing them in place, like their time was stopped.

"Oh, dear, sweet King Felix..." Arabella began, as she was grinning, and showing off her fangs. "...you don't know me that well, do you?"

"Jack..." Signe whispered, as Jack kept her in his grasp, keeping her safe and protected.

"I never wanted to, and I was hoping you'd be down for the count!"

"Yeah, well, things never turn out the way we want them, huh?" Arabella said, as she walked up to Britny, with her short black and red wavy hair blew behind her. "And, you...look like someone I despise. Could it be my worthless sister that I see in you or is it...?" Arabella laughed as she made a black fireball in her hand. "Oh, wait...now I see who you are."

She went to throw the fireball at her face, and Britny covered herself to keep her from getting hit, when out of nowhere, there was crash, making her look up to see Mark, holding up a force field made out red flames in front of her. The black fire was hitting it like it was made of glass, and wasn't breaking Mark's barrier.

"Whoa...Mark, how are you doing that?!" Britny yelled in shock.

"I don't know. I guess Markelle wanted to come out right now!" Mark answered as he giggled, which only made Britny roll her eyes.

"No...that's impossible!" Arabella yelled as she backed up in shock. "They died!"

"Face it, Arabella! You're toast! The Warriors have returned to destroy you and your army!" Felix yelled to his enemy, who only growled before disappearing in a single snap of her fingers.

Mark put down the force field he had created and turned around. He held out his hand for Britny, who took the gesture, and helped her stand by pulling her up from the ground.

"Stay with us, Brit. What's the worse that could happen?" Mark said, who only received a sigh from Britny.

"Very well, I'll stay. But only because I don't know how to get home." She said, making the group laugh.

"Like I said, you each have your powers from these 4 original Warriors." Felix began. "So, you guys willing to fight, and save this kingdom, so that we might find peace once again?"

"I'm in! Adventure, here I come!" Jack yelled as he pumped his fist up in the air, which received a giggle from Signe.

"I'm so in myself! This should be fun...to a point obviously." She said with a smile.

"Same here. I'd do anything for a friend." Mark said, as he pulled Britny over to the group. She looked at them for a short while, before smiling and nodding her head.

"I'm in."

And it was on this day, that a group of 4 friends formed together to bring peace back to the Kingdom of Adela. Mark, Jack, Signe, and Britny teamed up together, and trained for the battle ahead. At first, their powers weren't surfacing, mainly Britny's. But, Jack's and Signe's powers came out no problem. It became more and more hard for Britny to see any of this being real, since she was the only normal person in the group. But soon...that was all going to change.

 **~END OF PROLOGUE~**

 **Hey guys! This story I got one day while listening to a song by Beth Crowley called "Warrior". I thought up the idea right away after hearing it, and came up with what you are reading now. I hope you like it, because if you, I'll be writing an original version of this story.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, and like always, I'll see you in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 1**

A blast of green fire shot out into the middle of the open field in Adela. Mark dodged the attack and shot out his normal red fire towards Jack, who just (to his and Signe's surprise) backflipped out of its way.

"Holy hell!" He stated when he landed on his feet. "How did I do that?!"

"Beats me." Britny said under her breathe, as Signe looked over at her. They were sitting next to each other while the men just trained together.

"Cheer up, Brit! I'm sure you'll get your powers to unlock soon." She said as she took one of her hands.

It has been a few days now since they all agreed to help the kingdom of Adela fight of Arabella and her army. Signe, Jack, and Mark all had their powers unlocked, but Britny...she was a late bloomer.

"I doubt that." Britny replied to Signe's comment, before she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to see Felix standing there with a smile on his face.

"Mark! Jack!" He yelled, making the two YouTube best friends look over at Felix. "Let's have Signe join in now."

Jack looked worried as Signe stood up and walked up to him. "I'll be fine." She whispered into his ear before pecking him on the cheek, and getting into her stance. Mark took his position as Felix clapped his hands, making some of the guards in training come out to help the 4 new warriors fight. Well, in reality, 3 out of the 4 was training.

Britny just sat there, alone, while the others trained with their own powers. Jack with is septic goo and green fireballs, Signe with her paint and the rainbow powers, and Mark, with his normal red fireballs.

She watched at how Mark moved with his powers, and how he faught off all the training guards, like he had done something like this before. She watched as he eyes glistened in the sunlight that rained over Adela, and how he looked determined to protect the kingdom.

This made the young singer grin slightly before standing up and leaving the area to go into the woods that was nearby. What she didn't know was that Mark noticed her leave, and was curious to what she was doing.

She walked down the path slowly, as she had her arms crossed over her chest, with the wind blowing her hair slightly. She looked at the ground, seeing all the leaves and rocks just sitting there, not moving, not doing anything. And she wondered, why was she here, when her powers were non-existant? The others got their powers to be activated, why wasn't hers around.

"Britny?" A voice spoke, making her spin around, only to see Mark staring at her with worry.

"Oh, Mark, it's just you." She stated as she looked up at the sky.

"Is everything okay? I had called a five minute break with Jack and Signe just so I could find you." He stated, which made the young singer look his way, and sigh.

"If I am so important, then why haven't my powers come to surface?"

"Maybe you're just a late bloomer."

"Or maybe none of what Felix is saying is true. Maybe I'm not that long haired boy with the white tips on his hair as a girl! Maybe I'm not meant to be here!"

"Britny, listen to me..." Mark said as he took one of her hands from the cross she had over her chest, making her blush slightly. "...sometimes, seeing isn't believing. Sometimes, you need to wait to find who you truly are meant to be in order to believe."

Britny sighed as she grinned slightly before looking up at his eyes. "Thanks." She said before giving him a quick hug, when they heard Jack calling to them for training again. Mark let go of Britny, and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, which all she did was nod saying that it was okay, making him smile some, kiss her forehead, and run off.

 **(SONG: "Heart by Heart" – Demi Lovato – from the movie "The Mortal Instruments")**

She sighed as she watched Mark leave, and then sat down on a big rock that was nearby. She looked up at the sky, thinking of how her life had lead up to something like this: feeling even more helpless than she did before she came here.

 _When your soul/finds the soul/it was waiting for/when someone walks/into your heart/through an open door/when your hand/finds the hand/it was meant to hold/don't let go/someone comes into your world/suddenly your world has changed forever!_

 _No there's no one else's eyes/that could see into me/no one else's arms can lift/lift me up so high/your love lifts me out of time/and you know my heart by heart/whoa-oh-oh/whoa-oh-oh..._

All of a sudden, she thought of Mark again, and sighed with content. She could feel it in her heart...he was the one.

 _When you're one/with the one/you were meant to find/everything/falls in place/all the stars align/when your touched/by the cloud/that has touched your soul/don't let go/someone comes into your life/it's like they've been in your life forever!_

 _No there's no one else's eyes/that could see into me/no one else's arms can lift/lift me up so high/your love lifts me out of time/and you know my heart by heart..._

 _So now we've found our way to find each other/so now I found my way/to you!_

 _No there's no one else's eyes/that could see into me..._

 _No there's no one else's eyes/that could see into me/no one else's arms can lift/lift me up so high/your love lifts me out of time/and you know my heart by heart/whoa-oh-oh/whoa-oh-oh/and you know my heart by heart/whoa-oh-oh/whoa-oh-oh/and you know my heart by heart!_

 _...and you know my Heart by Heart._

 **(End of song)**

After a while, Britny stood up and smiled. She went to run back to the group, when she felt the same cool breeze blow through her hair, making her stop in her tracks.

"One time was enough for me to know, that it's you..." Britny began as she turned around to see a man with black and red hair, in a ponytail and wearing a vampire inspired king suit, with a cape. "...Arabella."

"Oh, dearie..." The man began. "Arabella is my wife. Call me Lion." He said, which made Britny back away some. "And from what I can understand, is that you have no powers." He went to strike when Britny backflipped out of his way.

"You don't scare me. And just because I don't have any powers, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" She yelled with venom in her voice.

"Really? Well then, you most definitely will be a problem." Lion stated as he created a black ball of electricity in his hand.

"How am I most definitely a problem for you guys?! I'm nobody!" Britny exclaimed.

"You look similar to Arabella's older sister when she was 21, Emily...the late Queen of Adela!" Lion stated, making Britny stop.

"Alright, everyone needs to make up their freaking mind! Am I Brent Black, or am I the look a like for the late Queen Emily?! I am so confused right now!"

"Good..." Lion stated, before he went and threw the black ball of electricity at the young singer.

In her eyes, everything went in slow motion, as the electricity ball flew at her. She put up her arms, expecting to feel a blow, when all she heard was a clank, making time seem normal as she looked back to see the ball of electricity was gone, and in front of her, was a big ice shield.

"What the fadoodle?" She stated as she put her arms down, which made the barrier fall down as well.

"No...your powers..." Lion began with anger in his voice.

"They've...unlocked." Britny smiled with a plan as stars started to form around her, and then ice came along afterwards, and then snow, forming a stary blizzard, and shot it out towards Lion without even moving her arms and hands. The attack hit him head on, sending him back into a tree, as the attack died down.

The vampire lord looked up at her, with the knowledge of her powers finally activating, making him growl, before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the training ground, Mark was hit by one of the guards in training to the ground, and found it a bit hard to get up. Signe and Jack were working together in fighting, and was actually doing pretty well.

The guard that Mark was fighting rose his sword up, ready to strike a blow on his opponent, with shockingly a grin on his face that showed...Mark noticed the fangs in the guard's mouth and almost paniced. This wasn't one of Felix's guards...this was one of Arabella's.

Mark was about to create a fireball and hit him with it to keep him from attacking, when a snowball hit his head, making him spin around to see Britny standing there.

"You know, I was about to ask why Arabella's husband would attack me out of nowhere, when it finally clicked...!" She yelled as she ran and slid towards the guard near Mark, and sweeped him off his feet, making the silver helmet on his face fall off. "...one of the guards was his."

The guard growled as he stood up and went after Britny, who just backflipped out of his way, and made her brown hair flow on her shoulders.

"Whoa...when did Britny do that to her hair?!" Jack asked, as he finally noticed what was going on. Signe helped Mark stand up, before noticing it too.

"Britny's hair looks like Brent Black's now. How is that possible?" She stated, which only made Mark grin with excitement.

"I think I know..." Mark began, right as Britny created a snowball in her hand and threw it in the vampire guards face. "...her powers woke up."

"YEAH!" Jack screamed so loud that it almost hurt Signe's ears.

Britny started fighting off the guard from Arabella's team, and was doing pretty well. She was doing backflips, and all sorts of stuff that, really, a dancer would probably do. Then again, she was a pretty good dancer back in their world. So she probably would use dance moves to fight.

Mark watched as she faught off the guard herself, and once she shot a piece of ice into the guard's heart, he froze instantly. She then smirked as she walked towards her friends and snapped her fingers, making the statue of the once vampire guard burst into a million little pieces.

"And that my friends, is how the Snow Queen, is born. OH YEAH!" Britny yelled with excitement as her friends gave her a group hug. But Mark was the one to hug her when Jack and Signe pulled away. When pulled away, he smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of you, Brit!" He stated.

"Thanks." Britny said back with a smile still plastard on her face. "I guess I really do belong here in Adela."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload. I was having a bit of a writer's block for the ending, when all I really had to do, was put a line there said by a character. I am so stupid sometimes lol.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the story, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Ba-bye!**


End file.
